


Fairy Lights

by BabylonsFall



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/BabylonsFall
Summary: So, he was tired, he was pretty sure most of him was bruised in some way, and he hadn’t seen his thief in two days.(Or, they've all had the week from hell, and Jacob really, really just wants to get home.)





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is. Unapologetic fluff. That I finally cleared my head enough to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jacob was tired.

No, scratch that. He was exhausted. Weary. Drained. Wrung out.

Hell, he _ached_.

The week from hell had dragged them all through the mud, chewed them up, and spit them all back out - not necessarily whole, and only vaguely in one piece.

Cassandra was already gone, muttering something about visiting Vida de la Luz, with threats of magical combustion if she heard her phone for the next two days. Jacob couldn’t blame her. That gorgon had run her through the ringer, and if the sunglasses were any indication, she was still nursing a massive migraine from their run in with the siren.

He hadn’t seen Eve since that morning, when she’d grabbed Flynn and just glared at them. They’d gone out the Back Door and Jacob doubted they’d be hearing from them for awhile.

Hell, even Jenkins, who they’d more or less run ragged doing research and fact-checking, let alone actually dragging him out in the field two days ago to help take care of a sphynx, had only stuck around long enough to make sure Jacob made it back through the door.

And Ezekiel...Jacob hadn’t actually _seen_ Ezekiel in two days. Every time he’d come stumbling through the Back Door, Ezekiel would’ve just left, or vice versa. And Jacob’s phone had been smashed three days ago after a tumble from the top of a dolmen when he’d been checking the ogham for any hints at a secret passageway. Looking back, doing that at night had...not been his best move.

So, he was tired, he was pretty sure most of him was bruised in some way, and he hadn’t seen his thief in two days.

All of it sucked, but one of those definitely _hurt_ , and he wasn’t too ashamed to say that that aching, somewhere just behind his lungs, normally filled to the brim with heat with each quicksilver smile, was the first thing he wanted to fix. Then maybe he’d get some sleep.

As far as he knew, Ezekiel had made it home that morning. It wouldn’t surprise him in the least if he made it back to the apartment just to find Ezekiel curled up in their bed, dead to the world. Two birds, one stone and all that.

Climbing the stairs to their apartment took more out of him than he’d be willing to admit, but seeing the door, just down the hallway, was all he needed to push that last little bit.

Unlocking the door, he slipped inside quietly, just in case Ezekiel actually was asleep.

Later, he’d blame the fact that he was pretty sure he wouldn’t notice a train going through the living room he was so tired for the reason he almost tripped into it. Almost

He managed to catch himself at the last moment though, and found himself stuck in place, just in front of the door, trying to take in what he was seeing.

Piled in the middle of the living room was what Jacob was pretty sure was the entire top part of their bed - pillows and comforters, plus a couple extra blankets they kept in the closet. Overtop, sheets had been cast and tied, over the back of the couch and the tv, on opposite sides. Hell, he couldn’t even follow how everything was held up.

What really got him though was the light - soft and golden, from strings of fairy lights wrapped around the dining chairs that were being used as supports, and over the back of the couch, as well as...yeah, there, lining the floor inside the little fort. There was even a single string wrapped around the ceiling fan, just enough to see the whole thing.

He doesn’t quite know how long he’s been standing there, just...taking everything in, when he feels arms wrap around him from behind. How that’s possible, when there’s only one way to the door, and he’s only two feet from it, he has no idea - but then, he’s stopped being surprised by what Ezekiel could do, when he put his mind to it.

Not amazed though. He’ll never stop being that.

Ezekiel tucks his chin onto the curve of his shoulder, and Jacob is helpless to do anything but melt back against him.

“Took you long enough cowboy. Food was about to get cold.” He can see the cheeky grin out of the corner of his eye, and the formerly empty spot behind his lungs is so full it hurts.

“Ezekiel, what...what is all this?” Not that he’s complaining - not in the least - but it’s still not quite computing is all. Give him a break.

There’s a laugh - a sparkle and a shine - and Ezekiel’s letting go of him to come around to his front, arms crossed over his chest. Jacob does _not_ whine at the loss. Absolutely not.

“Don’t tell me - you forgot.” The tone is all mock disappointment, but that doesn’t quite click with Jacob in the moment.

Instead, he freezes, rapidly trying to go through what the hell Ezekiel could be talking about because this is _special_ and he doesn’t forget stuff like that and if he did he’d have to kick himself at best and the only thing he can think of is their anniversary but he thought that was next week, what day is it anyway, and, and…

And Ezekiel’s trying not to laugh at him.

Not doing very well, what with the fact that he apparently takes some kind of pity on Jacob and laughs and catches either side of Jacob’s face with gentle hands.

“Joking, mate. Okay? _Joking_.” He enunciates it clearly, still grinning at Jacob, all sharp and crooked. “You didn’t forget a thing. Anniversary’s next week, alright? This is just...an insurance policy. Against another week like this one.” Ezekiel leans in, pressing a light kiss to Jacob’s cheek, dancing away before Jacob can react - which he would’ve, that teasing kiss nowhere near enough. “Nope, come on.” He grabs Jacob’s hand and leads him to entrance of the fort he’s built, and at that point, Jacob just...gives up.

He laughs, bright and soft, and tumbles in, dragging a startled Ezekiel along with him. They’re lucky they don’t bring down the sheets with them, honestly.

And Ezekiel’s trying to grumble around a laugh, poking sharply at Jacob’s ribs in retaliation, calling him impatient and a couple other unkind things that have Jacob smiling where he’s buried his face in Ezekiel’s hair.

Eventually, he relents enough to let Ezekiel push himself up onto his arms, but he doesn’t seem much interested in moving much farther, despite his earlier protestations to the contrary.

With Ezekiel above him, haloed in golden light, thin sheets above his head narrowing the world down to just the two of them…

Jacob doesn’t feel the bruises, doesn’t feel the bone-weary ache anymore. He can’t. All he can feel is the weight of Ezekiel against his side, his fingertips brushing through soft black strands, and the warmth of his mouth when Jacob pulls him down to actually kiss him, slow and sweet, like they’ve got all the time in the world - like the world isn’t even there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much loved and appreciated ^^


End file.
